Contemporary Nights
by femensqueterror
Summary: A modern tale of a exconvict and a sixteen year old girl. When a lawyer frees a man from his fourteen years in prison and welcomes him into his home with his shy teenage niece, who knows what kind of friction will occur.


This is Contemporary Nights! A modern story of Bishop/PC and the other main characters and my other characters from Stones of Emotion.

Excuse any OOCness of Bishop and his ignorance of the females in general. Also any and all spelling and grammar error. Thank you! Enjoy and review!

----

Just in case you lazy bums dun wanna read Stones of Emotion:

Everwind: A silver haired, free-spirited individual who is in an 'understanding' with Exlen's biological father. (Any more would be a spoiler for SoE)

* * *

Chapter 1: Normal

The prisoner stood in the doorway of his cell staring at the small space that had been his home for the past seven years. Everything he owned was inside of the small green sack that hung over his shoulder, and that wasn't much; mainly pictures of naked women, cigarettes, a sweatshirt, dirty socks, his magnum, and switchblade. It used to amaze him at what you could get in prison, especially if you banged the female prison guard. His eyes scanned the tight shabby cell for anything that he might have left. Seeing that he had everything the man turned around and walked to the two prison guards. The men promptly put a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, for what he hoped was the last time.

"Fuck you," he said a smirk upon his lips. One of the guards spat at his feet glaring into his face.

"It'll be good to get rid of your arrogant ass. And maybe you'll be back in here facing lethal injection." The smirk stayed on the bearded man's face as he was led away by the other man. "You sick, twisted fuck."

The prisoner shrugged at those last words; they were true. He was pretty messed up in the head and lived like an animal. The prisoners even called him, 'Wolf' because of the way he would hunt down and swiftly kill his prey; his prey being anyone who decided to test his temper. With his reputation the man quickly rose to the top of the food chain and got first picks of anything and everything, whether it was smuggled alcohol or the prostitutes that where picked up from the street to entertain them he got the first choice. He was spoiled in a way.

The man was lost in his thoughts as he was escorted into a black Jeep. His long brown hair flew into in face as a small breeze passed; he was finally going to be in the 'real world'. As the door closed and the vehicle sped off, he dug into his sack and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He placed one of the sticks to his mouth, and then searched the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Please, no smoking." This came from in front of him. The ex-convict looked up into the rear view mirror his eyes connecting with the driver's. He narrowed his beast like eyes locking the man into a hostile, murderous stare. "N-Nevermind…" The man squeaked after enduring a few moments of the dangerous glare. The ex-convict smirked triumphantly as he pulled the lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette with its flame. He rolled down the tinted window, enjoying the wind on his face.

"Damn," He swore to himself as he turned his gaze to the rural scenery around him. Trees stood tall on the sides of the road as their leaves changed from green to orange autumn slowing falling from the trees and littering the asphalt road. Lush green plains lay just beyond the trees with small homes in the distance. The man watched as the birds flew in the sky above him and the clouds moving past the birds. He was free…For a good portion of his life he had been locked up and now his free. Of course he would be on house arrest for two months, but he was still out of that hellhole and it was all because of Duncan.

Duncan Farlong.

Duncan was his lawyer from when he was first put in jail as a child and now that he had made it big, he came back to his first case. Him. Bishop.

Bishop scratched his head as he recalled Duncan visiting him and telling him he was reopening his case with new evidence. Frankly the man didn't care; he had practically forgotten that he was innocent and wrongfully convicted of a triple homicide. And when Duncan had won the case, he offered to let him stay at his home on one condition; he wouldn't touch his niece. At the time Bishop rolled his eyes and agreed to it, but if Duncan was so concerned about it then that must have said something about his niece. The girl must be really easy to get into bed with. But before he could even think of having his 'fun' with the girl he needed to shave, wash, cut his hair.

_I guess I'm normal again…_

* * *

"Okay, Exlen. I want you to make sure that, that room is completely spotless…and don't leave anything of yours in it." The young girl smiled brightly at her uncle, then reached up kissing him on his cheek.

"I will, I will. I'm practically your personal maid." She answered, looking him over and straightening his tie. "And after I'm finished I'm going straight to Everwind's with Neeshka and then we're coming here for a sleepover." Her uncle shook his head.

"No, he'll smell the scent of…My god is that boy vulgar."

"Scent of what?" Exlen asked innocently.

"No. And I mean no, Lenny! It's bad enough that you two will be sharing the bathroom on the second floor-" Exlen's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! We are sharing the bathroom…It's going to smell like dirty old man! Uncle Duncan…can't he stay with Daeghun?" The lawyer shook his head, a perfectly groomed brown ponytail swinging over his shoulders.

"Exlen…" Duncan said gently placing his hands on his niece's shoulders. "I know you are uncomfortable about this, but it is the least I can do for the man. If I left him anywhere else he would end up back in prison and he didn't belong there in the first place. Please try to understand…He hasn't been in the world for fourteen years. He grew up behind bars and he's going to act like it too. It's been so long since I've since that little boy go behind bars so that the judge could stay alive." Exlen bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. "Please be kind to him and don't forget to take your pills."

The teen smiled up at the lawyer her white teeth showing. "Okay, uncle. But, let Neeshka and Everwind come over and sleep with me…So I won't be scared?" The man nodded his head, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Make sure that woman doesn't destroy my house again." Exlen beamed at the man ushering him out of the door.

"I will, I will! And he's moving in around four right? We won't be in until six!"

"You are impossible."

"Bye! Love you, uncle!" The lawyer grinned as he was literally being pushed out of the house.

"I love you too, Exlen."

The emerald eyed blonde, sighed as her uncle's car pulled out of the driveway and headed down the deserted suburban street.

_My god…An ex-convict in the house, at least the house is big. _

Ever since Duncan had told her that, _that_ man was going to be living with them Exlen had been on edge. How was she going to protect herself from some huge, uneducated brute? She was used to fighting to defend herself but that was mostly because of the girls that would talk about her behind her back, boys that couldn't keep their hands to themselves and Qara.

_Qara._

That was a subject for another day.

Everwind and Neeshka were the only two friends that she had. She trusted them with her life and they hers. They were the only people who knew how weak she got when a domineering man came close to her. Huge, muscular men made Exlen lightheaded and hot like a fire was burning under skin, her vision would go out of focus, her throat became dry and her mind clouded. Both Everwind and Neeshka, tried to help by setting her up on dates with various men and try to make her come out of her shell, but Exlen refused. She was too shy to be a 'hook-up', 'fling', or 'flavor of the week', she really wanted…

What did she want?

Someone who was different? Kind? Rich? Handsome? Built? No. Exlen thought those things were always a plus and nothing more. This pretty blonde, brown-skinned, emerald eyed, voluptuous, size-two dancer wanted something better than that. She wanted a man who could match her, intrigue her…

Exlen was looking for her soul mate, her other half. Only then could she give her heart away…and her body.

* * *

"Bishop it is nice to see you again." The ex-convict huffed slamming the door of the man's car shut.

"Well, it isn't to see you. Just drive."

"You sure have grown quite a beard there." Duncan commented attempting to lighten the mood and change the subject, but Bishop didn't bite.

"I don't feel like listening to your small talk. Just shut up and drive."

Duncan sighed as he started the car and drove away from the police station. Less than fifteen minutes later they drove up to the red brick mansion that the lawyer shared with his niece and now the ex-convict. Bishop stepped out of the car the moment Duncan parked it in the driveway in front of the large house. He looked up at the house and snarled with distain.

"So this was what you were doing while I was left to rot in that prison? Such a big home, Duncan, how ever did you pay for it?" Bishop hissed through his teeth as the lawyer shut the driver's door and popped open the trunk.

"I had to gain both money and reputation before I could reopen the case. And I did it and you are here. Stay as long as you like and away from my niece." A loud bark erupted from the ex-convict's throat as he laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Duncan but I'm gay." Bishop smirked as he watched the lawyer's jaw drop to the floor.

"Eek gads! I'm sorry did they turn you in there?"

The ex-convict walked around the lawyer and grabbed his bag out of the trunk slamming it shut. "No. The only time someone _tried_ they headed up with a few broken ribs…" He put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder and lowered his voice down to a whisper. "And a sliced jugular." He chuckled as Duncan shivered under his hand. "You have no idea how many men I killed in there. Heh, you just set a murderer on the loose."

Bishop now stood in this large room fully equipped with a balcony and adjoining bathroom. The lawyer had helped the ex-convict move in his new home quickly and without an offer for a tour. It seems that ever since Bishop mentioned his activities in prison Duncan had been avoiding him like he had the plague. That reminded him, Duncan had him tested for every type of sexual transmitted disease that ever existed. He would get the results next week. Meanwhile, he was on house arrest.

How was he supposed to be free and on house arrest?

Bishop swore to himself as the clunky black ankle bracelet began to irritate the skin under it. He rubbed the ankle bracelet against his other leg getting rid of the itch. The ex-convict threw his large sack on the bed, turning and wandering into the bathroom.

Bishop's amber eyes surveyed the room, from the Jacuzzi sized tub to the large shower in the corner. Then he noticed something different on the other side of the room; a door, another door. Bishop walked towards the door and attempted to twist the handle but it would not budge.

_Oh this must be._

He turned around and saw that woman's products were conveniently placed on the counter of the right side of the sink and shaving cream, collogue, razors and male body wash on the counter on the left.

_So the left side is mine and the right side is…hers. I wonder…_

A jolt of curiosity surged through Bishop at he stepped towards the feminine products.

_Sea foam body wash. Hair removal lotion, make-up, cocoa scented lotion, sea foam shampoo…Oh what the hell? Lenny's hairbrush…do not use or else._

Bishop picked up the brush and plucked a small blonde hair from it. He felt a something stir from deep inside him. Bishop loved to bed blonde haired women. He himself never knew exactly why, but light hair turned him on. The ex-convict placed the brush back on the counter and proceeded to rip open the hard plastic cover that incased a new electric razor for him. With one strong pull the plastic ripped apart, releasing razor with a loud snap. Bishop stripped himself of his white T-shirt and plugged the razor into the socket on the wall.

* * *

"Girl, you need a man! And someone up there thinks so too, they sent you an ex-convict to play with." Exlen furiously shook her head taking her seat on the floor beside Everwind and Neeshka.

"Yeah, Lenny you haven't even had a boyfriend yet. So, go on another blind date." The red haired girl said as she looked at her shy friend. "Come on this time it'll be better."

"No." Exlen crossed her arms and glared Neeshka. "The last time I was on a date with a thirty-something, who couldn't stop staring my chest!" Everwind waved her hand at the girl a lazy smirk on her face.

"Well it's not our fault your measurements are practically impossible unless you've had surgery. Oh, Len we are just trying to help you out. You just seem so shy all of the time." The silver haired woman smiled placing her hand on Exlen's arm.

"Yes, because…I want someone I'm not afraid of being around."

"Lenny," Neeshka's voice was racked with giggles and she struggled to get her sentence out. "How about you…try to get together with that convict?" Everwind rejoiced and Exlen's mouth hung open astonished by the words that her best friend had just spoken.

"Yes. I agree. All of the best men are locked up and I bet he is a real nice guy. He was innocent right?" Exlen bit her lip and nodded. "Well, at least give him a hug and kiss by the end of next week."

"No!" The blonde haired teen shouted her fists clenched. "I'm sixteen years old and he is a grown man. That's illegal! And I'm not going to be responsible for him going back to jail."

"Aww, Neeshka, look she cares for him already." The red head grinned nodding in agreement.

"No, it's just that…" she gazed fell to the floor. "I was thinking of cooking him something to welcome him here, but now I'm scared of him. He's a strange man living in the room next door." Everwind and Neeshka screamed in union.

"Next door!" The dance instructor jumped to her feet and pointed at the bathroom door. "Come on, Neeshka! We are going on a trip to see what he looks like!" But before Everwind could move a brown hand wrapped around her ankle.

"No. Maybe another day but not today." Exlen said her voice firm and commanding. Everwind pouted and sat back down on the floor her head hung low in mock defeat.

"Yeah, Everwind we have plenty of time to so him…When Exlen introduces us." Neeshka's lips curled into a smirk. "And after Exlen gives him a hug and kiss."

"I'm not kissing him or any other stranger." Everwind rolled her eyes at the teenager.

"We're not asking you to make out with the guy. Just a hug and kiss on the cheek, like you are thanking him for something." The dance instructor's eyes traveled the length of Exlen's petite frame. "And maybe in less revealing clothing, you don't want to provoke the man."

Exlen blushed intensely, feeling slightly more self conscious. Around the house she usually wore shorts and small tank tops that showed her midriff, but that was because not one was around to see. Now someone was going to be living here and he would see her body if she decided to wear her house clothing.

"Lenny," Neeshka's high pitched voice interrupted her thoughts. "If you don't hug and kiss the guy we are going to tell Duncan about how you have been getting into fights with girls on the street…" Exlen glared at the red-head her emerald eyes narrowing.

"Both of your fathers might found out too." Everwind added casually. "So let's start the movie and the food! It's sleepover time!"

"You people are the worst friends ever."

* * *

There it is! The Next chapter will be up shortly. 


End file.
